After the Fall
by thunderfluff
Summary: SPOILERS  After the fall of Cocoon, Lightning remains a crystal. While she fights her battle in Valhalla, new director of the Academy, Hope Estheim, devotes his time and research into finding a way to free her from her crystal prison.
1. Chapter 1

_Hope,_

_1 A.F._

No one knew why she remained crystallized after they saved Cocoon.

This was supposed to be their happy ending, what they had worked so hard for. Serah and Dajh had woken up and were wrapped in their loved ones' arms. Snow had charged for Serah, sweeping her up in a giant bear hug and twirling her around while she giggled. Sazh had scooped up his son as fast as he could, holding the boy tight against his chest.

Hope was the first to notice something was wrong. Left by himself while his other two teammates joined up with their significant other, he glanced left and right for Lightning—his partner. When he couldn't see any sign of her, he started to panic.

"Guys, where's Light?" he asked, trying to raise his voice over the sound of blissful reunion.

Snow let Serah down and they both looked around. Serah's face fell. Hope looked to Sazh and saw realization creeping into the older man's face. "Did she wander off?" Sazh asked, lifting Dajh onto his shoulders.

No one had noticed her absence. Surely someone would have seen her walk off, or even heard her boots crunching the dead grass of the plain. They had all grown so accustomed to jumping at every sound, no matter how miniscule. There was no way not one of them would have let her venture off on her own without seeing her go.

"I think we would've noticed her," Hope said, an edge creeping into his voice.

"Maybe we were all too distracted." Snow shrugged easily and squeezed Serah's hand. "The lovey dovey stuff must've been too much for her."

Hope fought the urge to defend Lightning and shook his head. "No. I was just standing here. I would've heard her walk away. Or at least seen her leave."

"Lightning?" Serah called out, dropping Snow's hand and walking away from the group.

"Should we split up and look for her?" Sazh suggested. "Maybe she landed somewhere else."

Hope allowed that and nodded silently. "Snow and Serah go toward the pillar. Sazh you take Dajh and head west. I'll retrace our steps." He was almost shocked at the natural way he took charge in Lightning's absence. She had taught him well. "Meet back here if you find anything."

They all split up in different directions. Serah looked as if she might cry at any moment, Snow rubbing her back and assuring her that they would find Lightning. Sazh was explaining to Dajh that they had to look for Daddy's friend. Hope went off on his own, no partner to speak of since Vanille and Fang had given their lives in Cocoon's protection, and prayed that his instincts would prove to be false—that Lightning had survived the fall.

He found her a twenty minutes' walk from their landing point.

He could hear military personnel organizing near Cocoon's pillar and wondered if when he returned, his father would be waiting for him. Pessimism haunted his every step as he fought to remain positive. He would find her off by herself, arms crossed and staring off into the expanse of the Archylte Steppe. Maybe the mushy stuff really did get to her. Maybe she just wanted time alone to think. It was very _Lightning. _Everyone else had someone. She probably just felt alone. Most likely as alone as Hope felt himself. The thought brought with it a needle in his chest. He thought maybe after everything, they could pair off themselves. They could find their own niche like everyone else had. He knew it was just wishful thinking. The age gap was considerable. He was a dumb fourteen year old boy. She was a mature, smart, intelligent twenty-one year old woman. She wouldn't want anything from him. Even if she did, he had nothing to give her. Nothing but a dumb crush. Even that word was too childish. Was what he felt for Lightning, the woman who took him in and saved his life, the same as anything he ever felt for the girls at school? Not a chance.

Something reflecting the sun's light caught his eye and he turned his head sharply to the right, fearing what he would see. A blue crystal figure stood off to the side, her hand to her heart. Hope made a mad dash toward Lightning, panting by the time he reached her. He fell to his knees, pulse pounding like drums in his ears, vision blurring. He could not wrap his head around this. He did not want to believe this was how it was going to end.

_Why?_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yayy chapter two is up! (I actually have few chapters written already, but I'm gonna try to break 'em up a bit.) I really hope you guys are enjoying it so far. If there are any discrepancies that you find from the canon (other than Light being a crystal, of course -_-) please, please, PLEASE! drop me a review or a private message. I'm a first time poster to so don't hesitate to talk to me. :D

_Lightning_

_Date Unknown_

Everything was darkness. There were no stars, no sun, no wind. Nothing. Her senses left her. She didn't feel or see or hear. All she had left were her thoughts.

It felt like an eternity, or one moment, that she was alone with her thoughts. She felt as if she were on the edge of a dream, toeing the line between sleep and consciousness.

Then she was falling—falling through endless golden spirals and empty space. She felt as if she should wake up. She heard someone call her name in a thousand voices. She tried to urge herself awake, but there was nothing.

Suddenly, she stopped. Her surroundings slowly faded into being. She was washed upon a shore with sand the color of slate. She pulled herself to her feet, feeling as if she weighed as much as Cocoon itself. As she looked around this gray, dead place, she could not shake the oppressive aloneness that hung about her like a cloak. She felt something tug at the center of her chest, where her l'Cie brand once was. She followed along, feeling as if she were being led by a string coming from within her.

She followed the inkling until she reached the most impressive building in the dead city, towering over all others by hundreds of feet. Whether it was a temple or a palace she was not sure, but when she stepped inside Lightning no longer felt so overbearingly alone. Someone or something was with her, pulling her along.

She stopped at a crystal throne, magnificent and empty. She raised her hand, tentatively, reaching for something she could not name. When she reached out her hand, she pledged her allegiance to a neglected goddess and became a knight in the battle for eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope_

_1 AF-8 AF_

Three months later, Hope had gone back to school. Classes were being held in portables in the settlement of Janus west of the base of the pillar. Some of his old instructors had even made the transition to Gran Pulse and picked up right where they had left off last year.

By the end of the year, a proper primary and secondary school had been built, with a university in the process. Rygdea had been made governor-general, the de facto leader in the absence of any administration, and began working alongside Hope's father, Bartholomew. Along with some members of the Board of Academics, they began planning a new form of provisional government with roots in public safety and intellectual advancement. They had been tentatively calling it the Academy: part democratic board of elected officials, part research organization. Bartholomew and Rygdea promised that humanity would no longer depend on a fal'Cie and would instead make their own advancement and dictate their own lives.

As soon as Hope graduated secondary four years later—a year early and at the top of his class—he was offered a position as a researcher in the Academy by Rygdea. He had been the youngest member of the Academy since its inception and many attributed his special treatment to the fact that his father was chairman.

From day one, Hope knew what he wanted to devote his time and resources to. He had Lightning's crystal moved to the new Academy headquarters in the growing city of Academia. From there, Hope applied every working hour to find out why she was in crystal stasis while he, Snow, Serah, Dajh, and Sazh had all woken up. More importantly, he strived to find a way to reverse the process.

Hope rose through the ranks in quick succession, specializing in the study of the ancient Pulse civilization and their technology. After a particularly nasty outbreak of a fungi-borne virus took its share of Cocoon ex-patriots, Hope put his primary project on hold and teamed up with colleagues in the medical branch to formulate a vaccine, a treatment, and a cure within two years using ancient texts found in the Vallis Media. He then spent another year in search of any connecting factors between the victims of the "Pulse Flu." When he revealed that sufferers of asthma were twenty times more likely to contract a lethal strain of the flu and should be given priority when dispensing vaccinations, Hope was made director.

Everyone Hope cared for was at the ceremony. Being made director at twenty-two was unheard of. There was not a father more proud on Gran Pulse than Bartholomew Estheim. Sazh, fourteen-year-old Dajh, Snow and Serah who had just celebrated their four-year wedding anniversary, and Hope's friends and colleagues lined the front four rows. Alyssa Zaidelle, a girl in his division, smiled and winked at Hope throughout his speech. She looked stunning in her formal dress, but he barely glanced her way.

Hope had requested a seat next to Serah be left open in Lightning's honor, and his eyes barely left the empty chair. He imagined her sitting there, a proud grin on her face. She would have been impressed. Hope had toughened up, embracing the physical aspect of his position, and became his own man. He wished more than anything that she'd appear, dressed in her civilian patrol uniform, legs and arms crossed prudently, blue eyes fixed on the stage.

Maybe if Lightning could see him now she'd return his affection. Technically, he was two years older than her. Hope had shot up like a weed and was now just shy of six feet. He visited the Academy gym semi-religiously. His hair was still boyish and shaggy, but now slightly longer and straighter and out of his face (most of the time). He knew girls thought he was attractive, but he never responded in kind. There had been rumors concerning his sexual orientation, but those died down soon after they began. The girls he gently turned down brushed him off and whispered to each other that he was a workaholic and simply married to his job.

None of his colleagues knew he had been in love for eight years. In love with a girl who was now a statue.

After his promotion ceremony and the subsequent dinner party, Hope had snuck out of the Academy's dining hall and off to Lightning's chamber where she stood untouched for years since the Pulse Flu outbreak.

Hope got to one knee as he used to when he visited every night the first year he began research. He spent time adjusting his black dress slacks, which were just shy of being too short. He realized they would never sit comfortably in this position, grumbled, and gave up.

His visits had gotten less frequent in the subsequent years as his responsibilities grew. With new obligations and responsibilities, the pain of her absence subsided somewhat. He had let his work consume him so that he didn't have time to dwell on her. But as he knelt before her now, staring up at her serene face, he felt warm tears make their way to his cheeks and along the tendons of his pale neck.

Talking to Lightning had become somewhat of a religious ceremony, as if every time he visited her he was praying to the statue of some forgotten goddess. And was he not? Had he not idolized her for so long? Was he not completely devoted to her? Had he not been for years?

"Hey, Light," he started, voice cracking like the nervous little boy she'd known him to be. "Long time no see."

Lightning's eyes remained closed. She stood there on the slate marble pedestal the way she always had. The fact that she was nude ceased to bring a blush to his cheeks, though it had made him flush for quite some time before.

"I…uh…" he took a moment to loosen his necktie that had suddenly become too tight, "I got promoted today. Director. It's kind of like a…military position, I guess. Maybe like a commander or something. Lieutenant…?" He closed his eyes, realizing he was starting to ramble. "I saved you a seat, but, uh…I guess you stood me up. Again." He let out a small chuckle and looked up at her beautiful, unmoving face. "I know you would be proud of me. I'm the person I always wanted to be. You showed me that I could become this. Without you, I'd…" He looked off to the side, predicting more tears. "Well, you know."

Silence pervaded for a few moments before his other knee hit the tile, both palms following shortly after. "I miss you so much." It was barely a whisper, pregnant with emotion. "Why did this happen to you? What did you do?" He jerked upright. "Why couldn't I protect you?" He hadn't realized he was shouting until the echoes of his choked voice returned to him.

"I won't neglect you anymore, Light," he said solemnly. I'm going to wake you up…even if it takes the rest of my life."

He wondered for the thousandth time if she could hear him like Serah had heard Snow. What would she say? He played scenario after scenario in his head. Hope willed her into being, imagined her shaking the blue crystal from her skin and walking toward him, arms outstretched. He imagined burying his face in her hair now that he was finally tall enough to do so. The scene would change in varying degrees, but the final lines were always the same: he would tell her that he loved her. And she would tell him the same.

Hope was so immersed in his dream that he didn't hear the light click of heels on the tile behind him.

"Does she ever say anything back?"

Hope was startled by the sound of Alyssa's voice. He hadn't heard the heavy door open or close. He jumped to his feet and brushed himself off, a blush creeping up his cheeks. A keycard was required to enter this room. Alyssa was part of his team, but had she brought the card with her to the ceremony?

"Did I scare you?" she asked, hands clasped behind her back, a playful grin tugging on her glossy lips.

"A little," Hope admitted, thankful that it was too dark for her to see the tears streaked on his cheeks.

"Sorry," she said. "I heard noises." She walked around him and looked up at Lightning's crystal atop the pedestal.

Hope put a hand on the back of his neck and kneaded a sore muscle there. "I just…was telling her about my promotion."

"And what did she say?" Alyssa asked.

Hope looked away, jaw clenching. "Nothing." The absolute last thing he wanted to endure tonight was her teasing.

Alyssa sidestepped and put herself in Hope's line of sight. "Hey! Don't get upset." She flashed him a brilliant smile. "I was only joking."

Hope sighed and felt one side of his mouth tug upward in a mirthless smirk. "I know."

Alyssa, seeming to sense the tension, leaned from one high-heeled foot to the other. "So, Mr. Director," she started. "I never got to properly congratulate you."

"I think I got enough of that at the party," he said.

Hope wanted nothing more to get out and retreat upstairs to his dormitory. He would soon be getting his own apartment on the fifty-second floor with the other research directors. He'd have his own kitchen, living area, a larger bedroom and bed, and a considerable increase of overall space. However, he now longed for his single bed and somewhere to hide.

"Yeah, well," Alyssa said, unfazed by Hope's lack of enthusiasm, "you're probably gonna need an assistant." She lightly swept imaginary dust from the front of her shiny black dress. It looked like ink against her slight frame.

Hope hadn't even begun to think about how his career would change at the start of next week. She was right. He would need some sort of secretary or assistant to keep his affairs in order, and it seemed like Alyssa was jumping up for the job. He didn't know what motivated her more: her crush on him or her own ambition. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to give her what she wanted just this once. Maybe it would keep her satisfied for a while and end the questions and teasing. He doubted it would end the flirting.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Hope said. "How about you? Would you be up for the job?"

Alyssa's whole face lit up, eyes sparkling with motivation. "I thought you'd never ask!" She grabbed his arm and linked it with hers. "Come on, Director," she said. "Let's get out of this dusty old place and go celebrate!"

AN: Hey, guys! It's me again! Ugh, I have an issue. I want to be more descriptive, but I always feel like when I go into detail I slip into the "purple prose" coma and I feel like it sounds like badfic. -_- I got to do better. Any tips on how to build better detail without sounding too flowery?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Kurosaki Anne, my very first reviewer! :'D Feel better, sweetheart. This one's for youuuuu. 3

_Lightning_

_Date Unknown_

The goddess Etro had blessed her. And the goddess Etro had cursed her.

When Lightning donned the champion's armor, she developed incredible new powers. She could now churn up great storms and jump great distances. She found that she could summon all manner of beasts, including the Eidolons of her companions.

Why had she been given all of these powers? Etro informed Lightning that she had been chosen as the goddess's champion and protector, but what—or who—was she protecting the goddess against? Who would try to kill a defenseless, sleeping goddess?

There was no sense of time in Valhalla. The place beyond the living realm was out of the reach of history's grasp. It was never day nor night. There was no sun or moon. Valhalla seemed to always be in the threshold of twilight. Long, inky shadows crept from the tall stone buildings and darkened the winding streets below. Wind never howled through the pillars of Etro's temple. Rain never soaked the sands of the beach. The stillness of this empty city nearly choked her.

Lightning took to traversing the vacant streets of Valhalla with Odin, her only companion. She hoped one day she would come across a lost soul like herself, trapped in the place after death.

She never found any life other than the solitary vines snaking up the walls of some of the silent structures.

Lightning never spoke. She never needed to. Instead, she found that she could communicate telepathically with Odin when on occasion he deigned to speak to her. Etro conversed with her guardian through brief, sometimes chaotic, visions. Soon the only sound in Valhalla had become the clicks of her boots and the clank of her armor mixed with that of Odin's.

She was lonelier than she had ever been. Even after her mother died, she still had Serah. The only beings residing in Valhalla with her were Etro, who slept silently, and her summoned monsters. Odin provided neither comfort nor friendship. He was merely a form standing beside her. Lightning longed for someone else. She wanted to touch someone. She wanted to feel another heartbeat in this place. She wished she could see her sister and hug her. She knew Serah and the others had awoken from their crystal stasis—she could see them sometimes in dreams.

Lightning felt as if she'd been alone forever. She wondered if she was destined to be here for the rest of her life. No, for the rest of eternity. Was it her destiny to sit before Etro for all time, alone and silent, in this dead city? Would she never see her friends or embrace her sister? The prospect was enough to elicit tears from her eyes at her worst moments.

As Lightning stood on the stone balcony of Etro's temple, the goddess sent her a vision so violent and sudden that she had to grasp the balustrade to keep steady. A man with a purple aura—an intruder—had come to Valhalla. Lightning knew this man meant to harm Etro. This was why she had been called from her world. This was the man she needed to fight.

She relished the thought of engaging in battle with another human being. She drew her sword from thin air and felt her blood thrum through her veins. The shield on her left arm felt more a part of her and less like cold, foreign metal.

In a fighting stance, Lightning waited for the intruder to spot her at the top of Etro's temple. Perhaps if she killed this man, Etro would free her. Perhaps Lightning could return home.

She closed her eyes and saw Serah's face, grinning and laughing with Snow at her side. Sazh held Dajh on his shoulders and chuckled as Dajh clapped. Hope stood off to one side, still so young and shy, his face lit up in a smile. They all beckoned her. Lightning would to return to them.

Lightning would fight.

Lightning would win.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hope_

_8 AF_

Four months after his promotion, Hope received an invitation to Dajh Katzroy's middle school graduation. He was going over a research proposition for an archeological dig at the Yaschas Massif when he heard a high-pitched _ping _come from his comscreen. He frowned slightly and glanced over at the touch screen tablet mounted on its charger. Hope put down the file and typed in the password on his screen. A email set in fancy template met him in his inbox. The subject read "You are cordially invited."

Time had really flown. Little Dajh, the chubby boy with his father's afro, had grown into a young man—a tall and lanky and proudly sporting the jersey of a famous blitzball player. Hope couldn't help but let out a laugh at the image on his comscreen.

"What's so funny?" Alyssa asked from the threshold of the office of Director Hope Estheim.

Alyssa Zaidelle was very, very good at sneaking up on him. Whether she was naturally soft-footed or Hope was usually lost in his own little world was up for debate. Maybe the beige carpet muffled her footsteps or the dark wood bookshelf by the door blocked her from view when she came from the north hall.

Hope covered his mouth with a slender hand, absently rubbing his smooth chin. "It's Dajh," he said, another chuckle escaping. "He's gotten so big. Soon he'll be eye-level with Snow."

"Is Dajh that little boy you guys saved? The Sanctum l'Cie?" Alyssa asked, making her way behind Hope's desk.

As she leaned over, Hope was aware of her arm along the top of his desk chair, her face quite close to his. He got a whiff of her sweet perfume and fought a sigh. Alyssa showed no signs of stopping her subtle pursuit of the Director. Since Hope had made her his assistant, the flirting had in fact gotten slightly worse in their daily proximity.

It wasn't that Alyssa was unattractive—she was. The nineteen year-old had more than a few admirers in their branch with her bright eyes and cute pixie cut. Her petite frame made the female Academy uniform—she opted for the shorts made for field work—sexy. Not only that, but she was bright and spunky with a sharp wit. Hope knew she was a great catch and maybe any other man in his position would take her out, but any time he allowed himself to think of her in that way, he immediately compared her to Lightning. _Lightning's hair is prettier. Lightning's skirt wasn't so short. Lightning would definitely win in a fight. _It never stopped.

"He doesn't look so little anymore," Alyssa continued, breaking Hope out of his comparisons.

"He's taller than I was at fourteen," he said.

"Are you gonna go?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course," Hope said quickly. "You think you can hold down the fort for a day or two next month?"

Alyssa stood up straight and gave Hope a mock salute, left hand on her hip. "Yes, sir!"

Hope gave her a small smile. "At ease."

Alyssa giggled and set off down the hall, swishing her hips.

Hope merely shook his head, tapped the "ATTENDING" selection on the touch screen, and buried himself in paperwork.

AN: Few things:

Blitzball…I know. -_- Had to give 'em some kinda sport, right? That's my FFX shoutout of the day.

Secondly, thank you to wynteralchemyst for the description tip!


	6. Chapter 6

_Serah_

_New Bodhum, 8 AF_

Serah and Snow Villiers received their invitations to Dajh's graduation via Cortex on the house's comscreen three whole days after Hope RSVP'd to his.

New Bodhum had been experiencing connection issues as of late thanks to an overwhelming influx of orders directed at Lenora's Garage. Maqui's newest velocycle modification exploded in popularity in a relatively short period of time and had every biker raving about it. Airbike enthusiasts couldn't wait to get their hands on the chocobo tail-feather seat attachment (tailored for maximum comfort and style!). Maqui himself had mixed feelings about his sudden success. His most useless item was his top seller. It had been a very drunk Lebreau's idea in the first place—just a dumb conversation between she and Maqui. He had made a large fan of bright yellow chocobo feathers out of scrap metal and spray paint and attached it to the seat of her cherry-red airbike as a joke. The next night she returned from work with a paper napkin filled with the names of people who would be willing to throw down gil for a chocobo seat of their very own. Lenora's Garage hadn't done so well since operations moved to the new store on Gran Pulse.

Serah had come home from school around dinner time to find the fourteen-inch comscreen's red LED light blinking steadily. Her smooth brow furrowed as she put her purse down on the kitchen counter and made her way to the wall where the screen was mounted. She tapped into the messages interface, expecting junk mail or something from NORA.

_You are cordially invited…_

_To join Grand Avenue Middle School in celebrating the graduation of _Dajh Katzroy. _The ceremony will be held at the Grand Avenue Middle School auditorium on Friday, May the 16__th__ at 7:30 pm. If you are able to attend, please RSVP by selecting the option below._

Serah grinned and immediately selected ATTENDING. It wouldn't be hard to get a substitute for that Friday. She and Snow could ride over to Academia Thursday night and get a hotel room. It would be a welcome respite from the constant shuffle of their busy lives.

Snow and the rest of NORA had transformed their tiny vigilante team into a respectable organization that now served as a sort of representative governing body to the growing town of New Bodhum. They oversaw construction, civil engineering, security, and even public entertainment. NORA had helped build houses and shops, the K-12 school Serah taught at, a physician's office, an ampitheatre by the shore, and the new physical storefront of Lenora's Garage. Snow had been made president of NORA and now had a load of new responsibilities. After a year or so spending half of his time behind a desk and the other half dropping in on each aspect of NORA's involvement, Snow had grown into "business casual" attire and had become accustomed to his new position and learned to love it. He would come home around dusk every night sleepy, hungry, and content as a cat.

Serah herself found her life's calling in teaching. She had been a model student on Cocoon and was planning on going to a prestigious university in Eden with no idea of which major to declare. When Cocoon fell and mothers and fathers had to start rebuilding their lives, the necessity for somewhere to send their children to be supervised and educated overruled Serah's lack of training. Snow and Gadot had built the School of New Bodhum as promised. Once the population of New Bodhum grew and more instructors moved in, Serah could now specialize in grades 3-5: her very favorite age group.

Serah and Snow had waited three years to get married in case Lightning woke up. Serah wanted her sister as her Maid of Honor more than anything. But as the years passed, Snow and Serah came to the conclusion that their sister wasn't going to be able to attend their wedding. With heavy hearts, they decided to end the long engagement.

Once their career situations had settled down, Snow and Serah had gotten married the Spring of 4 AF. Now, four years later, Serah expressed her desire to start their own family. Serah wanted a little girl. She had known what she would name her first daughter for a very long time. When she brought it up to Snow, he agreed wholeheartedly. They both thought Claire was a beautiful name.

Serah could go without dwelling on her sister's fate all day if she kept herself occupied and happy. But on Lightning's birthday or on the Anniversary of the Fall, Serah found herself slipping in and out of mourning. Even on her own wedding day she had been a weeping mess, alternating between joyous tears and grievous sobs. Snow, ever her hero, understood completely. Whenever he saw his wife's pale hand cover her mouth, her eyes shut tight, he would envelop her in his arms and hold her until her breathing returned to normal. Sometimes he would tell Serah that they would see her again. Lately, though, he left the sentiment unsaid. Serah had begun to heal from her grief and accept the fact that her sister was gone.

She still felt infinite guilt when she thought of the last time she and Lightning were together. Her older sister had fought her way through the Pulse Vestige just to see Serah turn to crystal before her very eyes. Lightning had done so much for her—for the whole world—and Serah never got to tell her she loved her. She never got to say good bye.

Serah would not allow her husband out of her sight without exchanging I love you's. What if something happened? What if they never saw each other again? Serah could never live with the weight of two missed chances on her shoulders.

Looking now at the invitation on the screen, she knew how happy this would make Snow. He shouldn't have to go without his reunions with his former companions. They needed to share memories and stories. They needed to mourn together. They hadn't seen Sazh or Hope often before Hope's promotion, and after the ceremony the couple swore they would make time to visit Academia and see the both of them whenever they could.

A small vacation would be just what the doctor ordered, for the both of them. Lebreau, Gadot, Maqui, and Yuj could take care of the town for that long.

Not to mention, a nice getaway would be the perfect opportunity to start on their family….

**AN: **Oh, Serah, you little minx. ;) It's always the good ones, I tell ya. Anyhow. Again, thank you all, beautiful people, for your wonderful reviews. I gobble them up like fluffy marshmallows of love. No, but seriously, I read some of them and just blush. It's part of the reason I decided to work on a fic. I wanted opinions on my writing that didn't come from friends or family so I could improve. It's a little frustrating hearing "Yeah, it's…good…" every time you show a snippet to a parent or friend. But I'm sure all my fellow writers understand, amirite? Now onto review responses!

**Hihazuki**: Ahhh, I'm so glad you enjoyyy! It seems our headcanons are similar. I totally got that "Heheh, very nice, now get off me" vibe from Hope when he sort of pushes her off his arm. I DIED laughing. He's trying to be professional and polite, but this girl makes him uncomfortable. Oh, Hope. He's still a precious baby.

And as far as making my chapters longer, I will most definitely try! I write them down on paper first, so I always think I have like 3-4 Word pages, when I only really have maybe 2. It's so frustrating. But, I will endeavor to make more stuff happen and put some more meat in my chapter sandwiches.

**Wynteralchemist**: Thank you so much! I hope my Hope is in character XD. I always get nervous about that. I actually try to transcribe certain scenes from the game to get a feel of the way each character talks. I think it makes it easier to get into their heads…or mouths…that's weird. Anyway. Also, fun fact, I had originally written it as Dajh's high school graduation as I thought he was ten in FF13. Then I looked on his wiki page and realized he was only 6 -_-. So I had to pull a little switcheroo. I was planning on him being a star blitzball player who was popular with the ladies, but that'll have to wait for a few years XD.

**Kurosaki** **Anne**: I'm glad to know you're home and feeling better! I cannot STAND hospitals. I've had to spend two nights there this month (not even because I was sick!) with both my boyfriend and then my roommate. It was horrid. The smell makes me nauseous…food and sick. And I'm planning some (hopefully) awesome stuff with Caius. We all know he and Lightning are only fighting over which is more fabulous. (I vote Caius, btw)

And that's all, folks! I'll see you guys when I update again. I'm currently in SPRRIIINNGGG BREEAAAKK so I'll have plenty of free time that I should be spending out with friends writing down instructions for Square Enix to follow when making the rest of their DLCs. (**SPOILER FOR SAZH'S DLC::::::::::::**I totally called Chocolina being Sazh's chocobo chick. Maybe they _are_ listening…) If so, we'll have plenty of Hope/Light stuff to squeal over. Have a wonderful day!


	7. Chapter 7

_Snow_

_New Bodhum, 8 AF_

Snow had been sitting at his desk finishing up some contracting paperwork, absently listening to a television report on storms over the Archylte Steppe. At the mention of the word "lightning", he was instantly reminded of the last time he saw his sister-in-law.

It had been about four months ago, on the same day as Hope's promotion ceremony. Serah had asked if they could get to the Academy Headquarters early so they could take one of the guided tours and catch a glimpse of Lightning's crystal. Snow had agreed, of course. He could hardly refuse his wife anything and besides, he wanted to see Lightning for himself.

They booked a tour for noon. Snow had barely paid any attention to the guide unless it was about Hope. At any mention of his name, Serah would squeeze Snow's hand excitedly. Of course, his little brainiac bookworm was rapt with attention. When the guide started his spiel on the history and artifacts of ancient Gran Pulse civilizations, Serah's mouth made an adorable little 'O'. Snow knew Serah's poor students would be getting an earful when they got back to New Bodhum. He almost felt bad for them. Almost. If only he'd had teachers as cute as Serah, he would have done much better in school.

When the tour group had gotten to Lightning's room, the guide flicked on a large black switch by the wall. Snow heard Serah gasp. She looked exactly as she did eight years ago, frozen in a graceful pose. The researchers had put Lightning on some sort of pedestal under high-powered lights. The effect was breathtaking: prisms refracted from every angle and landed on anything they could. Snow and Serah had been showered with tiny rainbow lights.

Serah had started to cry. The tour guide must've noticed because he tactfully moved the rest of the group along to another part of the Headquarters.

Snow had been angry. He clenched his fists and stared at the woman on the pedestal. How dare they put his sister-in-law on display like she was some lifeless statue? How could they shine all these lights on her and allow anyone to walk by and gawk at her naked form? Lightning would never have wanted this. How could Hope have betrayed her?

"Snow?" Serah murmured. "Are you okay?"

Snow had closed his eyes and let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Yeah," he said. "Let's go."

The couple had left before they could finish the rest of the tour. It had only been two o clock and they had almost five hours before having to return to HQ for Hope's ceremony. Snow was ready to turn around, go find Hope, and yell until he was hoarse. He wanted to tell him to take Lightning down and stop treating her like a tourist attraction. But Serah had calmly convinced him not to. She told him Hope would be nervous enough today without Snow busting down his door and yelling at him hours before his big speech. She had also said that the display probably wasn't Hope's idea. "You know how much he cares about her," Serah said. "He'd never do anything to hurt her." She guessed that it wasn't meant to be obscene or tasteless at all, but rather a monument to the woman that had saved more than a million lives.

Snow had relented and agreed to take a walk around Academia instead. The city was well on its way to being as big as Palumpolum and was as busy as an anthill. The sights and sounds and smells provided a welcome distraction for the both of them.

After Hope's ceremony, the new Director had mysteriously disappeared and then resurfaced with a young blonde on his arm and a pained expression on his face. When Snow had inquired as to whether the young woman was "someone we should know about," the poor kid looked nauseous. Snow and Serah had shared a knowing look. It seemed President Villiers had acquired a whole new arsenal of ammunition to use against Director Estheim.

Snow and Hope had been engaged in a good-natured battle of wits since Hope had hit his growth spurt at sixteen. Snow would call Hope a bean pole and Hope would call Snow a behemoth. Hope would make jokes about Snow having to duck through doors and Snow would imply that Hope needed a stepping stool to reach the kitchen sink. Whoever broke into laughter first was the loser and was subjected to a merciless noogie from the victor. Serah thought it was especially hilarious when Hope won and had to jump to grab Snow's neck in the crook of his elbow.

Snow knew the whole ritual was completely immature and really stupid but since meeting Hope all those years ago, he had become something like Snow's little brother. Hope was someone he could tease and noogie, but he was also someone Snow would be proud to call family. Snow's kids would know him as "Uncle Hope."

Snow felt a smile spread across his face. The fact of the matter was Snow Villiers was absolutely happy with his life. He had a great job, a loving wife, a beautiful home, and a family in the making. He had all he ever wanted, except the person who had made that all possible wasn't around.

**AN**: Seriously, though. Bear with this chapter. It has been, by far, my LEAST favorite to write. It felt OK when I first wrote it, but when I transferred it to the computer, I just hated it. Bleugh. Snow, stop being so difficult to write! Maybe because I don't find him so compelling as a character. Eh. Oh well. Onto some review and responds!

**Fansy Fan: **I don't think I'd ever show my mom my fic. She'd be like WTF is this? I don't even show her my original fiction. And thank you very much! You go 'head on and ganbatte too!

**Hihazuki: **YES YES YES! When Snow and the "Time Police" come and get her I was just like "ha! That's what you get for trying to kill my precious bbys." But then she showed up again at Academia! I was so mad. And this chapter is kinda short cuz it was almost painful to write. The next one is longer!

**Wynteralchemyst: **Dajh's afro brings all the girls to the yard. And his overalls. And I definitely agree with you on the soothing properties of pen on paper. It's like coloring. Or smelling books. Or any of the other odd things that I do. XD


	8. Chapter 8

_Sazh_

_Academia, 8 AF_

"Dajh! Get a move on, it's time to go!" Sazh Katzroy called down the hallway to his son's room where Dajh was most likely running a pick comb through his hair. It seemed only after the girls had noticed his looks had Dajh realized he had any to begin with.

"Hold on, Dad!" came the muffled reply.

Sazh sighed and rubbed his jaw. He still wasn't used to a bare chin in place of his signature goatee. Vera at work said it would make him look younger.

Vera was an Academy military nurse that Sazh had met when he got his flu vaccination. The second she smiled at him, Sazh was completely taken with her. Vera had been the first woman that had caught his eye since Dajh's mother passed away. She was kind and polite most of the time, but could light like a firecracker (mostly when faced with uncooperative patients). Vera also had a seven year-old daughter named Nema who was smitten with Dajh. Sazh had invited Vera and her Nema to Dajh's graduation ceremony and he hoped she would like his new look.

Vera and Sazh had only ever met up for coffee or gone to the park in New Town, children in tow. Sazh wanted to take this very, very slowly for Dajh's sake as well as his own. Vera, who was divorced, agreed with the pace and treated every outing as a grown-up play date. He adored that Vera was so sprightly and playful at 42. She had Vanille-like optimism and a Fang-ish sense of humor.

_Vanille…Fang… _

Sazh could see Cocoon and the pillar when he flew out each day. It was a beautiful sight, glistening in the light of the natural sun and glowing by the light of the moon. When he and Dajh had lived in the Lucis Tower on the Academy base, Sazh could see Cocoon from his window. He'd stand in front of it every morning as he fastened his tie and send them a prayer. _Hey, you two. Hope you guys are doing all right in there. Better be behaving yourselves. We miss you. Thank you._

It was such a simple routine, but it helped Sazh feel closer to them. When Dajh's chocobo chick got too big to be in the house, Sazh and his son moved to a medium-sized house with a large backyard for Chocolina to run around in. If he didn't see the pillar every so often, he would get to thinking they were just gone and not resting peacefully in his line of sight. They would wake up again. They had before. They all had. Vanille, Fang, and Lightning would wake up too.

Sazh remembered that terse, strong, and nearly psychotic girl he had met on the Purge train. He had thought then that she was on a suicide mission, but he followed her nonetheless. Somehow, deep within him, he knew she would lead him to his destination. They both had known she was quicker and more experienced than he had been. She didn't have to slow her pace for him. She didn't need his help handling the PSICOM rookies dispatched to put down the rebellion at the Hanging Edge. She had let him tag along on her crazy mission to kill the fal'Cie. The only time Sazh had ever regretted following Lightning was at the Vile Peaks.

Lightning had said she was after the Sanctum. She was going to take down the government, Eden, and Cocoon along with them if need be. She had been consumed by her rage. She wanted to unleash her fury at the outlet most sensible to her. Sazh knew the feeling. When the cancer took Diana, Sazh wanted nothing more than to vent his anger and grief on the doctors who couldn't help her. But he knew his wife never would have wanted that. He had Dajh, just barely old enough to understand Mama wasn't coming home. Sazh had someone who relied on him. He had a living, breathing memory of his wife that woke him up at dawn every morning to shower him with questions. Even when Dajh asked where his mama was and Sazh felt like his heart was being torn out of his chest, father would whisper to son: "She's somewhere better now."

Lightning had no one to hold and no one to hold her. She and the rest of the l'Cie had been alone in their fight against the world.

When she had set off on her own, Sazh and his new partner, Vanille, had a feeling they would see news of Lightning being captured, Purged, or killed on a TV screen in Nautilus. However, when they had regrouped, Sazh knew the soldier had found her Dajh. She had someone to keep her from taking her grief out on the entire population of Cocoon. And she had found him in the unlikeliest of places.

Hope had been just an innocent bystander in all of this. He wasn't a fighter. His weapon had been something that looked like a toy. (They had later learned from Fang that it was an ancient Pulsian hunting weapon.) He seemed to get the hang of using the boomerang pretty fast, but the kid was scared. He had followed the one he thought was the most likely to survive. Lightning and Hope had changed each other. They shared the same pain and the same desire for vengeance. Eventually Lightning had realized her thirst for Sanctum blood was fruitless. Hope's hatred of Snow had subsided. Lightning wasn't longer the stoic, merciless warrior she had been. Hope was no longer the hapless victim of circumstance.

Sazh figured he was the only one to notice the giant torch Hope carried for his new mentor. Most would just chalk it up to admiration: the kid had just lost his mom and was clinging to the next best thing. But Sazh knew better. He knew the look a boy gave his mama, and while Hope sure did admire the hell out of Lightning, it wasn't just for her proficiency in battle. Sazh would love to see Grumpy's face if she realized she was her charge's first love.

Sazh knew now that Hope's feelings for Lightning went beyond that of a boyhood crush. He was a man now. He had spent most of his career trying to get her out of crystal stasis. Hope had no other girlfriends. He and Sazh saw each other often enough, living in the same city and working for the Academy. Nope. The boy hadn't let Lightning go. Whether it was because he lacked closure or that no other girl he knew matched up to her, the boy was head over heels for a girl he may never see awake again.

The kid needed a day off. Sazh was looking forward to sitting Hope down and talking some sense into him. That was, if his Casanova son ever set down the comb and left the mirror.

"Boy, I'm gonna count to three!" Sazh bellowed, putting on his serious voice. "ONE!"

"Coming!"

Sazh heard the comb fall and Dajh shuffling around his room. When his son appeared before him, Sazh contained the urge to ruffle his afro. When had Dajh grown all those inches? When did his baby fat turn into muscle? Was that stubble on his upper lip?

Time stopped for no man. Sazh wondered where the years had gone.

**AN: **Hey, people! I gotta say this was my very favorite chapter to write. I don't know why. I just love Sazh. He's a great daddy and his lines in both games jump from being hilarious to haunting. He's such a great character.

**Wynteralchemyst: **-_- oh Snow. He's like the empty-headed hottie or the dumb blonde. We all know Serah's the brains behind the operation XD. And Hope will be the POV of the next chapter, I promise!

**Zenbon zakura: **Yes, exactly! Well, he's 22 in 8 AF and she's 21 in FFXIII so he'd actually be a year older! ;)

**Fansy Fan: **Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the following chapters.

**Zoe Whiteraven: **A new reviewer! Welcome, welcome! Thank you so much!

_**ATTN**_. ya'll: So I've got two major ideas for this fic brewing in my little head. One would be more general, slice-of-life type of thing chronicling the aftermath of XIII as if XIII-2 never happened. The other would be more of an epic-ish adventure following the lines of XIII-2 pretty closely, but with MAJOR differences. Or maybe I'll just do a choose-your-own-adventure thing and you guys can read one or the other or both once I finish up this fic. Let me know how you feel about this! I'd love some input! Feel free to leave your ideas/comments/concerns/whatever in your reviews (which I will answer here) or send me a PM which I will answer in a PM (duh XD). I also want to say thank you to those of you who have read, reviewed, subscribed to this fic. I am primarily an original fiction writer and being able to play with characters and situations that someone else has created is chipping away at this writers' block that has plagued me for a long time. So THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! You're all really wonderful.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hope_

_Academia, 8 AF_

Hope filed into Grand Avenue Middle School's auditorium with the rest of the proud parents and sulking little siblings. He scanned the crowd for a very distinguishable afro and grinned when he spotted it. He noticed Sazh talking with a woman next to him. Hope raised a brow. An acquaintance from PTA meetings or a new girlfriend?

Hope made his way down the aisle to the seats Sazh had reserved for he, Snow, and Serah. Sazh glanced up at him when the younger man walked down the row.

"Hey! There's the big man himself!" Sazh said with a chuckle. He stood and opened his arms. Hope accepted the hug with a sheepish smile. "Glad you could make it," Sazh said as he patted Hope's back heartily.

They broke apart and Hope smiled, straightening the vest he had worn over his button-down shirt. "I wouldn't have missed it for anything," he said. It was a little white lie. Hope had instructed Alyssa to call him immediately if Lightning showed any signs of movement. His cell was on vibrate in his front pocket.

Sazh stepped back against the chair so Hope could see the woman next to him. He extended a hand in her direction. "Hope, this is Vera."

Hope offered Vera a hand as she stood up with a warm smile. "I know Miss Vera," he said. "She's the poor woman who had to give me my vaccinations." Hope shook her hand with a self-deprecating smile.

Vera let out a musical laugh and turned to Sazh to give an explanation. "Our big bad ex-l'Cie here is afraid of needles."

Hope let out a slight laugh. "Yeah, uh…" He mentally begged her not to go into detail or tell the story of how he fainted when he went to get routine blood work done. He only trusted Vera with anything involving needles. She had magic vein-finding abilities where other nurses had trouble and would stick him two or three times before hitting the jackpot. Vera would tell Hope stories about her daughter to keep his mind off of the shot. Hope saw a little girl with her nose buried in a book sitting next to Vera. "This must be your daughter," Hope said, leading the conversation gracefully away from his phobia.

Vera's face lit up. She looked down at her daughter with a proud smile. "This is Nema."

Nema glanced up at her name, training her big, brown, apathetic eyes briefly at Hope.

"Say hi to Director Estheim, Nema," Vera said, putting her hands on her hips.

Nema looked unimpressed at his title. "Hi," she mumbled before turning back to her book.

Vera chuckled indulgently. "Sorry, Director," Vera said. "I got her the first _Moogle_ _Chronicles_ book last week and she hasn't been able to put it down."

"If she reads like that she must do well in school," Hope said.

"She does," Vera said. "She makes her mommy very proud." Vera ran her hand over Nema's hair.

"There's Snow and Serah," Sazh said, waving toward the back of the room.

Hope looked behind him and, sure enough, he recognized Snow's blonde head towering over the rest of the crowd still filtering in. He couldn't see 5' 5" Serah at his side but Hope knew she was there. Snow smiled as he located his party waiting for him and waved. Snow grabbed Serah's hand and made his way through the crowd inch by inch, almost like a bear on his hind legs.

When the couple found their row, Snow grabbed the closest person to him—Hope—and hooked his arm around the director's neck, pulling him into a "manly" hug. Serah went in for a hug from Sazh and an introductory handshake from Vera and Nema. After Snow released Hope from his choking embrace, his eyes fell on Serah. The two sisters were very far from identical. They had the same pinkish hair and blue eyes—though Lightning's were a lighter shade. Serah's face was rounder and she was shorter than Lightning, despite now being chronologically older than her sister. Despite the lack of similarities, Hope still felt a pang of anguish deep within his chest.

"Hi, Hope," Serah said, enveloping him in a hug much gentler than her husband's. "How've you been?"

"Good, thanks," he said. "How's school?"

Serah broke away from the hug and smiled, still holding Hope's hand. "Seeing off another class pretty soon." She laughed. "It never gets any easier to say good bye."

"Make sure to send the good ones our way, all right?" Hope squeezed her hand briefly and let it go.

Serah and Hope had been the most affected by Lightning's absence. Lightning had taken care of them both in their times of need. Their mutual pain brought them closer over any of their other friends.

"Parents and guests," a man said on the loudspeaker, "welcome to Grand Avenue Middle School's eight grade graduation ceremony. Please be seated for the Oath to Order and school song presented by the G.A.M.S. Chorus."

"Guess that means us," Snow said with a smile as he and Serah both sat down.

Hope and Sazh followed suit as a single-file line of children in chocobo-down-yellow robes make their way across the stage. The auditorium was silent except for the brushing of linen against the blonde wood of the stage.

When the parade of children formed a two-row assemblage on the risers that had been set up towards the back of the stage, someone started a recording of a lone piano playing Cocoon's anthem. After a few bars, the kids started singing.

Hope knew the Oath to Order by heart just like any other citizen of Cocoon. It was played every day in school, at every sports game, and anywhere else something relatively important happened. In 005 AF, since most Cocoon citizens migrated to Gran Pulse, someone had written an addendum chronicling the rise of an independent humanity and the end of oppression. The song was a little longer now since the old parts were kept. Most students knew the words to the whole song, but some of the older people who weren't subject to hearing it every day usually didn't have it memorized.

Hope realized that there were already children in third grade who had spent their whole life on Pulse. Vera's daughter was born on Pulse. Snow and Serah's child would never know any other world but this one. It wouldn't be so long until the memory of Cocoon was forgotten. People would be born, grow up, and die only knowing Cocoon as the big crystal ball on the pillar.

If the pillar lasted that long.

Hope tried not to think about it, but he'd begun having nightmares about the pillar giving out and Cocoon crashing into Pulse's surface. It may not happen for years—hopefully centuries—but it was an eventuality. The crystal was organic material and it would weaken due to weathering and other environmental factors. How could humanity save itself hundreds of years from now? Would they reinforce the pillar? Would they migrate to another planet? Could humans build another Cocoon without the help of a fal'Cie?

What would happen to Vanille and Fang?

Someone had to think of a solution.

Hope was so lost in his musings that he didn't notice the songs were over until he heard the applause. He looked to Sazh at his left, whispering to Vera with a small smile on his face. Serah was at Hope's right, thwacking Snow's knee with the back of her hand. It was just like that day eight years ago. Everyone had paired off happily, celebrating. Hope was stuck in the middle, alone.

The principle made a brief speech at a podium before he started calling names one by one. He seemed to be drawing the process out due to the fact that there were maybe forty children in the eighth grade. Hope was thinking how silly a grown man in a bright yellow robe looked when Sazh nudged him with an elbow.

"Hey, kid," Sazh whispered. "Thanks again for coming. It means a lot to Dajh."

"I would never miss something like this," Hope said with a smile.

"I mean, I realize this isn't as big as a high school graduation…" Sazh gestured with his hands to the stage. "I didn't get something like this when I got out of middle school." Sazh chuckled.

"Don't go wishing for a high school graduation just yet," Hope whispered back. "I'm not used to how fast time is passing at the rate it is."

"That's 'cuz you hole yourself up at work all day, every day," Sazh said out of the corner of his mouth. "You need to get out more."

Hope let out a snort of a laugh. Not this again…. "I told you, I have serious business to attend to," he said with a tint of sarcasm. "I don't have time for a social life."

Sazh made a noise of disbelief. "Yeah okay, big man."

"I can only squeeze in a graduation every couple of years."

"_Mm_-hm," Sazh hummed. "Wait 'til you have kids to be a homebody. You should be out having fun. Taking girls out. Living the life. Don't become a crochety old cynic until you're my age."

"_Anyway," _Hope said. Sazh had given him this speech before. The man was more of a father to him now than Bartholomew had been. Sazh was always after him about his eating and sleeping habits, making sure Hope didn't work too hard. And he never let Hope go a week without coming over for dinner.

"I know, I know," Sazh relented. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a nag."

"DINA HURON!"

A girl with a long black plait over her shoulder stepped away from the risers and received her diploma and a little plaque, walking over to the other set of risers closer to stage left.

"But how are things up at HQ?" Sazh asked.

"They're good," Hope said. "Things are a little busy around there. But you're right. I should get out more. More than I do now, anyway."

There was a brief pause as another boy's name was called and he walked over to the principal in front of a silent audience.

"How's Lightning?" Sazh asked.

Hope's smile faded. He put his hand over the phone in his pocket. He could have sworn it just vibrated. "The same." Maybe it was just his imagination.

"I been meaning to come by and see her," Sazh said. "Pay my respects."

Hope sighed. "If you say it like that…" He picked a cuticle on his right thumb. "You make it sound like she's dead."

Sazh looked at Hope for the first time since the principal had started calling names. "She's not dead, that much we know," he said. "They always wake up. We did. Fang and Vanille did. Light will too. Whether it's tomorrow or five hundred years from now, she'll wake up."

Hope looked away from Sazh and up to the stage just in time.

"DAJH KATZROY!"

Sazh jumped out of his seat with a whoop and started applauding. The audience turned silent, offended eyes to the over-enthusiastic father. Vera pulled Sazh back into his seat by his sleeve, giggling. Dajh looked like he was ready to die of embarrassment.

Hope knew Sazh was right. Lightning was a Pulse l'Cie, and there were still Pulse l'Cie out there. They would wake her up again when they thought they needed her.

He just hoped it would be tomorrow.

**AN: **Oh God, you guys. This is kinda late for me. I blame it all on school! I really need to catch up on chapters and write another one so I can revise and publish in a timely fashion. I don't want to be that lazy writer! As for my previous idea, I think I will go the FF13-2 route as a sort of retelling with character changes and the like. Maybe I'll do separate one-shots for drabbles if I can be arsed into writing them. (I'm not very good with prompts -_-) Side note for my gamers: How do y'all like the Mass Effect series? I played a demo of the third one and really liked the story! (the closest thing I usually get to sci-fi is Firefly/Serenity XD) So I was thinking of getting ME2 and playing it because it's only like 20 bucks at ze Gamestop. I don't have much any experience with shooters, though. Is it something I'll get used to? Anyway, reader/reviewer response time!

**Applepie1989: **Thank you thank you thank you! And heeere it is XD

**Mimi-sama: **Ahhh! Omg. *dying of flattery* I am blushing so hard! I really don't think it's all that great, but thank you so much! Oh goodness.

**Wynteralchemyst: **I know, right! I want Sazh to have a hot mama girlfriend-lady who will laugh at all his jokes. He totally deserves it. And I think Dajh would be happy for his dad.

And I knowww! Maybe opposites attract? Serah seems like such a smart girl and Snow is just like "Uhh, STEELGUARD!" I secretly want her and Noel to end up together XD. But I wouldn't want Snow to get hurt either. Gah! What do I ship?

Just basically character changes. Like Hope and Light would be more involved. *trying not to potentially spoil anything* And I will do my very best not to give up on this. Having so many wonderful reviewers and knowing people out there enjoy my stuff really keeps me going. That's why I love you guys like Caius loves feather hair extensions.

**Zoe Whiteraven: **No problemo! I like talking with reviewers. I love discussing writing and things like that. So never feel intimidated! And I know! I remember I looked at it before they even made character separators-things. There were like 100 fics when I first started this.

**Vixen** **Isis**: I don't think I could write this fic without having Mog in it. He might be my favorite character in 13-2. I want a plushie sooo bad! He is just so adorable and his little fragment stories are so funny!

**Hihazuki**: I wouldn't say _eeeeeeevery_ day…. But maybe once a week? Now I don't have pre-written chapters so I'll probably take longer for the next one because I like to revise and make sure there aren't any dumb mistakes before publishing.

And I think it's because Hope is a precious bby angel and Dajh is a ladies' man. I actually think Hope is meant to be of Asian descent (sorta?) and usually younger Asian men don't have very much facial hair. And I also think he kinda looks like he belongs in a K-Pop boy band. XD

**FansyFan: **I agree with you totally! Sazh is such a wonderfully three dimensional character and I wish we'd get to see more of him. I did like his DLC, though. I thought it was really meaningful with the whole Fate thing. And his faces when you lose at cards or Chronobind are HILARIOUS. Sazh is comedy gold.

**Zenbon zakura: **I agree. ): Oh Sazh. He'll have some air time in my fic, I promise!

_**Fic Recs!**_

Hey, everyone! If you like this fic, be sure to check out these other authors! They're really great, I promise.

**Drinktea – **This writer is really amazing. If you like Noel/Serah, or really anything 13 or 13-2, please go check her out. And her penname is really cute :3

**Lady Valisere – **Another Hope/Light author whose fics are extremely creative and always lovely. _Wisdom _is my personal favorite. Go, go! Read!

**Wynteralchemyst- **This author here. Just go read. If you like Noel/Serah or Hope/Light fics, please go check them out. _Remember Me _is sweet and poignant and just our flavor of Hope/Light. You will not regret reading!

Annnnd that's all for today, folks. Do me a favor and have a wonderful rest of the week and weekend! And I'll see you next time I update!


	10. Chapter 10

_Lightning_

_Valhalla_

Caius was unrelenting. When he came to Valhalla to challenge Etro's guardian, he showed neither mercy nor quarter. Lightning enjoyed a good fight every now and again, but Caius was a true warrior. Killing was in his blood. He thrived in battle; drank in every clash of swords like an elixir. He never showed weakness and never tired.

He flattered her. He called Lightning "Warrior Goddess." He said they were equals in battle.

Lightning knew he was lying. Caius was centuries—perhaps millennia—old. He knew things she could not even hope to learn. This battle was just a ruse. He had been putting on this performance since their first round. Caius was testing her, pushing her a little further every time they met in battle. But Lightning knew the truth: he was going easy on her. He was letting her win.

Lightning surmised that her opponent wanted her to kill him, but he put up one hell of a fight.

She didn't know why he wanted to die, but nothing good could come of it. This proud warrior didn't seem like a man lost in despair looking for an honorable way out. He had already taught her countless things about the art of war. He was a fighter to be respected. When Caius retreated from Valhalla and Lightning was given a time of reprieve, Etro showed her visions of Caius in other battles. In every vision, a young girl watched from afar. Lightning realized Caius was some kind of bodyguard, protecting that little girl. She had immense respect for this man—this protector—who had seen so many eras pass.

She couldn't kill him. He had a duty to that girl.

So Lightning fought Caius of the Ballads. Every time an opportunity to end the battle presented itself, she held back. Usually after that critical moment, he would take his leave and allow Lightning to rest.

Caius seemed to grow angry with her because the time between battles shortened. It became less of a game of skill and more about survival. Caius wasn't holding back anymore. He must have realized Lightning had no intention of following along with his plan.

Lightning was tired. Exhausted. Her blade grew so heavy, her shield nearly impossible to lift. She had scratches on her face and neck from flying rubble disturbed by their offensive magic. She only wanted to sleep. She wanted the battle to end.

When Lightning's fatigue began to overcome her, Caius revealed that he was no longer looking for her assistance. Caius deemed Lightning unworthy of taking his life and had resolved to take hers instead.

After a particularly rigorous battle, as Lightning slumped against a broken pillar, she watched Caius step back and raise his arms into the air. A circle of purple magic appeared in the sky. The hairs on her arms raised, the air smelled like metal and steam. She remembered this sensation from her time fighting with her l'Cie companions. She could smell machination and energy whenever an Eidolon was summoned. Her stomach dropped.

A thick, purple fog surrounded Caius until Lightning could only see two glowing violet eyes. The eyes shifted and grew, moving upward in the haze. A roar cut through the silent city, leaving her ears ringing.

When the smoke cleared, Lightning saw only a bahamut; many times larger than Fang's Eidolon. Another roar escaped his gaping jaws and he fixed those same glowing eyes in Lightning's direction.

She took up her sword and cast her eyes around frantically, searching for Caius. He was gone. He might have fled Valhalla, leaving this beast to take care of Lightning. But she knew the more likely answer.

Caius had become his Eidolon. He had transformed into the bahamut.

Lightning had never heard of this. She imagined the risk was incredible. Who would purposefully allow a monster to take over their body? Was this why Caius was so powerful? Did he exchange his humanity for this? Was this possession why he wanted Lightning to kill him?

She had enough time to stand up, her shield and sword at the ready, when Caius exhaled a blast of purple fire in her direction. Lightning jumped away, barely escaping the column of flame. She pulled the eidolith from her chest and threw it into the air. There was only one way she had any hope of surviving this onslaught. She shot the crystal with her gunblade and Odin appeared in a flurry of rose petals.

Lightning leapt into the saddle, suddenly more aware and energized than she had been before. This battle was far from over. She gave up the hope of ever going home. She would never see Serah's face again. However, she wouldn't let hopelessness overtake her. She could not allow Caius to succeed. Death would have to wait.


End file.
